O Duro Treinamento do Escorpião
by oneslip
Summary: Tenma foi incumbido de proteger Athena e será treinado pelo infantil e poderoso Kardia. O que pode acontecer? (SashaxTenma, KardiaxDegel) [SPOILERS DO GAIDEN DE KARDIA]


**O Duro Treinamento do Escorpião**

Sinopse: Tenma foi incumbido de proteger Athena e será treinado pelo infantil e poderoso Kardia. O que pode acontecer? (SashaxTenma, KardiaxDegel)

Disclaimer: A história é totalmente baseada no Lost Canvas, possa ser que a série clássica apareça em um determinado ponto, mas é só uma possibilidade. O rumo inteiro da história foi alterado, então a fanfic é totalmente realidade alternativa. Além disso, possa ser que algumas personalidades fiquem diferentes das reais em determinados pontos da história, para o bem dessa que vos leem. Peço, também, que ajudem deixando reviews nos capítulos que lerem e que sejam bem críticos, para eu melhorar cada vez mais!

* * *

**Capítulo I - Raiva**

O silêncio e apreensão reinavam no santuário. Sísifo estava em sono eterno graças ao Imperador Hades e as opções para um novo guarda de Sasha eram escassas. Não era pra menos... A Deusa e Sage haviam arquitetado com tamanha precisão as tarefas de todos os oitenta e oito cavaleiros, além de mais alguns aspirantes. Apenas dois cavaleiros não haviam tarefas: Tenma de Pégaso e Kardia de Escorpião.

- Bem... – O velho massageava as têmporas, cansado. – Não sei o que devemos fazer. Tenma ainda não tem o poder necessário e Kardia, apesar de todo seu poder, é muito infantil.

- Discordo em um ponto... – Disse a pequena Deusa, com bochechas um tanto quanto rosadas. – Não acho Tenma fraco. O poder dele pode não ser o de um cavaleiro de ouro, porém se assemelha a um de prata. – O mestre sorria, olhando para ela. – E ele tem um diferencial...

- E qual seria?

- Ele tem mais força de vontade que qualquer um.

- Certo. Que tal deixarmos ele em treinamento com o próprio Kardia por algum tempo? Apenas para seu poder chegar ao de um dourado, pelo menos.

- Estou de acordo. – Sorriu. Finalmente poderia realizar um sonho dela: Passar mais tempo com Tenma novamente.

- Então nos decidimos. – Disse, apertando a mão da jovem. – Toda a manhã você o acompanhará nos treinamentos dele e Kardia. À tarde ficarão no seu templo, Athena, e de noite o mesmo. É necessário que ele seja adaptado a passar noites em claro. É bem provável que isso venha a acontecer.

- Conversarei com ele, mestre. – Levantou-se da cadeira, empurrando-a.

- Vou pedir para comparecer o mais rápido possível. A princípio, conversaremos nós três, nesse mesmo local, após isso os deixarei a sós.

- Certo. – Somente viu o velho de longos cabelos sair, indo em direção a um homem. Ao que tudo indicava, era o mensageiro do Santuário. – Estarei no aguardo. – Assim que o viu virar, sorriu. Sabia que estava sendo um pouco imprudente, mas e daí?

**x-x**

Ao chegar, o cavaleiro de Pégaso estava ansioso e preocupado. Sasha podia notar e apenas ria com a situação.

- Tenma, - tocou o ombro do garoto. Sentiu a quente pele do jovem, que com certeza estava treinando, em contato com sua fria mão. – relaxe. Notícia ruim chega rápido, esqueceu?

- Tem razão, Sasha. – Sage o encarou, olhando feio. – Quero dizer... Athena.

- Certo... – O mestre colocou suas mãos na mesa. – Pégaso, temos uma missão mais do que importante para você. – A única reação de Tenma foi sorrir.

- Sério? Me sinto honrado, papa¹!

- A missão, porém, - Engoliu a seco. A responsabilidade que estavam colocando nas mãos do garoto era grande demais, mas decidiu acatar os desejos da Deusa. – é de longo prazo e exige plena dedicação. Caso falhe, a guerra estará perdida.

- Estou preparado! – O moreno levantou-se, fechando o punho. Sua face era uma mistura de seriedade com alegria. Só depois percebeu o quão inconveniente fora sua atitude. Enquanto Sasha ria, o papa olhava-o com uma cara nada agradável. – Perdão, novamente.

- Não foi nada. – Sasha sorriu novamente para ele, fechando seus olhos. – Só não se empolgue tanto.

- Bem, - massageou novamente as têmporas, agora sorrindo de toda aquela situação. – vamos dizer que temos toda a nossa estratégia planejada e poucos são os cavaleiros disponíveis que tem o mesmo misto de Sísifo para proteger. – Mirou para a Deusa. – Além do mais, precisamos de alguém com força e afinidade o suficiente. E escolhemos você.

A alegria de Tenma era maior ainda. Sasha pode perceber ao ver um sorriso que ia de uma ponta até a outra. A garota de madeixas lilases o amava desde pequeno, quando sempre demonstrou lealdade e dedicação a ela e seu irmão, Alone. _"Eu protegia sempre o meu irmão Alone que não tinha coragem de machucar ninguém. E você, Tenma, era quem protegia nós dois. Você vinha correndo pra nos salvar a qualquer momento"_, ela pensou. Ele sempre era tão doce e gentil com ela...

- Certo, mestre. – Disse, levantando-se e curvando-se a ele. – Aceito essa missão e prometo que me dedicarei ao máximo. Não, mais que isso... Darei minha vida para manter Athena à salvo se for necessário.

- Bem... A Deusa irá lhe informar sobre o restante.

- Eu agradeço vocês profundamente... – Sorriu, estendendo a mão até Sage. – A confiança que foi me entregue será correspondida, eu prometo.

- Agradeça a Athena, Tenma. – Cumprimentou-o, finalmente sorrindo. – Ela que nos informou de seu psicológico. Caso contrário, Kardia de Escorpião com certeza seria o novo guarda dela. – O garoto a mirou, olhando-a ternamente. Mal podia acreditar que a garota havia feito a cabeça do mestre.

- Sasha... – Balançou a cabeça, novamente arrependido por chamá-la daquela forma. – Digo, Athena... Obrigado pela confiança. – Ajoelhou-se, mostrando lealdade e respeito. – Prometo-lhe que farei o impossível para te proteger.

- Assim espero, Pégaso. – Levantou-o, com uma expressão terna em seu rosto. – Que cumpra sua promessa de anos atrás e me proteja. – Tenma também a olhava ternamente. – Mas eu devo te informar... – Olhou o mestre sair, para começar. – Sage quer que você treine com Kardia para ficar com o poder próximo ao de um cavaleiro de ouro... E eu vou acompanhar todo esse treinamento.

- Isso vai ser ótimo! – Fechou o punho, sorrindo. – Vou poder provar para a própria Athena que sou digno de defendê-la. – Sasha apenas riu.

- Seu treinamento começa amanhã. – Sasha ia andando rumo ao seu templo, Tenma apenas ficou olhando admirado. Como havia crescido... E continuava tão linda como antes, tão decidida, tão ela... Perdeu-se ao olhá-la de cima para baixo e chegou até a surpreender-se ao ver como seu corpo também havia evoluído, tornando-a uma mulher muito sensual. Expeliu seus pensamentos ao lembrar-se que estava falando de sua Deusa. – Vai ficar aí parado ou vai me acompanhar? – Riu.

- Vou te acompanhar. – Retribuiu os risos. – Afinal, minha missão é protegê-la.

**x-x**

A jovem Deusa já começava a ficar indignada. Apesar de ser necessário um duro treinamento, não queria ver Tenma sofrer daquela maneira. Kardia abusava de sua força e trazia muita dor ao garoto.

- É só isso!? – O escorpiano começava a pisar a cabeça do garoto, porém levemente. – E ainda se acha digno de defender Athena? Como você pode ser o defensor de uma Deusa sendo tão fraco desse jeito?

O garoto estava tentando reagir, mas estava machucado demais. O escorpiano realmente não dava mole. O treinamento começara às seis. O jovem Pégaso teve de fazer diversas flexões e abdominal, além de dar várias voltas pelo santuário. Kardia achou que Tenma até era forte, porém não sabia pensar. Deixava a raiva o levar e simplesmente explodia seu cosmo.

Sasha já estava a ponto de parar aquela sangrenta luta quando o moreno novamente levantou.

- _Pegasus Ryu sei ken_! – Seus ataques eram rápidos e conseguia sentir a força dos meteoros, maior ainda era sua raiva. Sasha chegou a comemorar por dentro e já dava o golpe como certo, porém Kardia, com seu incrível sétimo sentido, impediu todos os golpes.

- É só? Fraco demais... – A unha do indicador do escorpiano cresceu e tomou a tonalidade vermelha, trazendo medo à Tenma. – _Scarlet needle katakeo_!

Várias agulhas perfuravam o corpo do pobre Pégaso. Foi aí que a indignação tomou conta de Sasha, que se levantou, indo até o Pégaso. Não queria ver o garoto que tanto amava naquela situação. Abaixou-se, secando o suor que percorria seu rosto.

- Não precisava ser tão duro logo no primeiro dia, Kardia.

- Sasha... – Virou-se de costas a ela. – Ele tem de te proteger e nunca conseguirá sendo tão fraco assim. – Olhou para uma macieira e arrancou uma maçã dela, mordendo-a logo em seguida. – E precisa de mais preparo físico. Parece que não recebeu um treinamento digno do santuário...

- Ora, Kardia, seu... – Tenma levantava pouco a pouco. – Não pense que vai me derrotar tão fácil assim!

- Pégaso... – Olhou para o Sol, vendo que brilhava fortemente. – Vamos dizer que você não é fraco como um cavaleiro de bronze, porém não é forte como um cavaleiro de ouro. – Olhou fixamente os olhos do moreno. – Levante-se. – Estendeu a mão para o garoto, olhando para Sasha, inconformada. – Quero que me bata com toda a sua força, com toda a sua raiva. – Riu.

Apesar de estar exausto, Tenma tinha de fazer aquilo. Havia o humilhado na frente de sua Deusa... Não, pior. Havia o humilhado na frente da garota que amava. Começou com uma série de socos e viu seu cosmo emanar pelas mãos. O escorpiano apenas ria. O Pégaso estava enfurecido, deu o soco mais forte de sua vida, com certeza. Fora um soco muitíssimo mais forte que aquele que havia destruído aquelas pedras próximas de seu orfanato. Kardia fora atirado para uma árvore.

- Quem te treinou, Tenma? Ouvi boatos que um dourado te trouxe para cá.

- Dohko... – Sua respiração era ofegante. – Dohko de Libra.

- Isso explica sua força incrível com as mãos. E também explica o motivo de tamanha idiotice. – Ria. – Olhe para si. – Olhou para seu corpo e encontrou mais agulhas. – Me surpreende ter conseguido aguentar até agora, jovem. Minha _scarlet needle_ não é comum. Nenhum outro cavaleiro de escorpião conseguiu ter ataques mais fortes que eu.

- Você é muito metido pra alguém que ainda não olhou para seu rosto.

- Você fala desses sangramentos? – Secou-os, jogando no chão. – Quer me causar mais alguns? Juro que nada senti.

- Argh, Kardia! Um dia eu ainda vou esfregar a sua cara no chão!

- Estou esperando ansiosamente pra esse dia chegar, Pégaso. – Sorriu. – Porque neste momento... Você não é capaz sequer de me tocar em uma luta de verdade. Porém nosso treinamento acabou.

Sasha dirigiu-se até o escorpiano, que fez reverência à garota.

- Pra quê pegar tão pesado? Olhe para si e olhe para Tenma.

- Sasha... Eu estou apenas seguindo ordens do Sage. Prometi a ele que faria o Pégaso ser tão forte quanto um cavaleiro do ouro. Eu sei de teus sentimentos quanto a ele. Calvera me disse de sua conversa com ela. – Disse, baixo, deixando a garota corada. – Ele é o garoto que tanto significa pra você, não é?

- Não pode ser tão rude assim, Kardia! Ninguém é capaz de aguentar um treinamento tão duro como o seu. Como ele vai poder me proteger nesse estado? – O escorpiano sentiu o sangue ferver, rangeu os dentes... Apesar de ser Athena, Sasha tratava todos com muito carinho e igualdade. O tratamento não era o mesmo por parte do escorpiano, que vivia gritando com a garota, desde pequena. Já sabia o que viria logo em seguida.

- Por acaso não confia em mim, o santo dourado de escorpião? – Gritou. Ela riu, lembrando-se de quando ainda era pequena. Kardia levou-a para uma viagem e quando fora atacada por cães, gritou com ela, como nesta vez. _"E ainda está com medo, Sasha! Por acaso não se sente segura comigo, o santo dourado de escorpião?" _dissera, com uma expressão facial muito rancorosa.

- Vamos, Sasha. – O garoto já estava de pé e apesar de certa dificuldade, se locomovia rapidamente. – Não aceitarei que continue a gritar com você. – Olhou diretamente ao seu novo mestre, com ódio. – Escute, Kardia. Amanhã meus meteoros irão te acertar e te causar muita dor. É uma promessa!

**Continua.**

* * *

** ¹**Em alguns mangás ingleses eles se referem ao Grande Mestre como Pope (no português Papa), não sei se o mesmo ocorre nos mangás em português.


End file.
